


Sexus Licentiam

by pwp_fan



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Mind Manipulation, POV Outsider, Pretentious Latin, Rape, Reality Bending, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: What do you do when you're stranded in a fictional world with a sex license...?No need to answer, that was rhetorical.Inspired by the work, "Sufferance Expected, Enjoyment Desired" on Questionable Questing.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

Emily looked up from the weekly Ward report on her desk, when she heard the door to her office open, annoyed at the interruption. When a complete unknown male entered the room, however, the annoyance turned into alarm.

She _didn't_ recognize the man, nor had she any recollection of a meeting scheduled for then. Not wasting a second, she pressed the small button hidden below her desk which silently alerted the troopers stationed all around the headquarters of a potential Master/Stranger situation in the building.

It could have been a false alarm; maybe her secretary had forgotten to inform her of the meeting or maybe someone from one of the sub-departments had decided to meet with her without going through the proper channels, but she had a gut feeling that it wasn't. And Emily hadn't reached her position as the head of a regional P.R.T. division without occasionally listening to it.

"So this is the room where it happens." The man looked around grinning like a loon. "Gotta admit, it's pretty fucking cool."

While it should only take her troopers a few seconds to learn it was coming from her office, they still needed time to get up to the room. She needed to stall. After watching him silently for a few moments she spoke up. "May I help you, sir?"

"Of course." He laughed as he walked towards to her before pulling the seat opposite her and sitting on it. He spun it around a few times before he stopped and then put his legs on top of her desk.

Emily hid her scowl even as her right hand grabbed the handgun that was hidden on the side of her own chair. It had almost been a minute.

"I want you to mail me a list with the addresses of all the Protectorate heroes under your command. Oh wait." He paused as he seemed to realize something. "You know what? On second thoughts, just print me the list now. Will save us a lot of trouble."

It was only her absolute shock at his _audacity_ that made Emily pause for a second. At least, this proved the man was a parahuman. No one else would be this confident when asking her for the files which had the highest security level clearance among each P.R.T. division. Though he was probably a very new one, judging by how he hadn't expected her to see anything wrong with his request.

Was he Empire? Or Coil? Or maybe an independent who had just entered the villain scene. Well she'd know soon enough.

"I'm waiting~" He prompted. When she didn't move, she saw him slip a hand inside his jacket.

Emily immediately brought her gun up to his face. Watching him freeze and his eyes widen in shock as she did was more satisfying than she'd admit. Parahumans, masters and strangers especially, always thought themselves beyond the reach of ordinary humans which was conversely why they left themselves the most open to them.

" _Don't_ ," Emily hissed when she saw him open his mouth, "Try _anything_. Or I swear to god, I'm going to put a bullet into your head."

The PRT troopers chose that moment to enter. She saw his eyes snap towards the door, panic rising fast as he took them in. Knowing the moron might do something stupid and leave her to clean the mess for weeks, she barked her orders. "Foam him!"

The men unloaded their weapons on the stranger, encasing him completely though not before he pulled something small out of his pocket which he threw to the ground.

One of the troopers knelt down to pick it up.

She had half a mind to put him under master/stranger protocols for the rest of the week after seeing him acting in such clear violation of them. But since she too was curious about the object, she let it slide.

It turned out to be a card with one of its sides completely blank. She saw the trooper - Henry, catching his name tag, flip it around and then pause. Henry looked at it for a few moments before holding it out to her. "Um, ma'am... I think you should take a look at this."

Emily frowned at the worried tone of his voice before she took it off his hand and started reading.

Emily's face immediately lost all color as her brain finally registered just what she was holding. The card in her hand was only had five words on it. The first two, at the top left corner of the card were, what she guessed, the man's name - _Lex Tresquartus_ \- and just below it, in bold lettering were the three words that had made her go pale.

**LICENSE TO FUCK**

"...Fuck."

**xxx---xxx---xxx**

It took about five minutes to dissolve the containment foam around the man.

"So..." she started after the troopers had left and she once more found herself alone in her office with the other man. Only this time the power dynamic had shifted completely in the opposite direction, "What do you want, Mr. Tresquartus?"

"Please! Call me Lex. And," he grinned at her, an oily smile on his face while he once again sat in the chair opposite hers, "You know what I want, Emily."

Emily grimaced before she stood up from her chair and started unbuttoning her skirt. She didn't expect him to recoil back as if she'd just tried to attack him.

"Gaaaah!" He shrieked, waving his arms before his face. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What you wanted...?" Emily stated puzzled, a bit thrown off at his reaction.

"IDUNWANIT!" He screamed incomprehensibly before calming down after a few seconds. "Just give me the list I asked for!"

Emily sat down at his words, buttoning up the skirt back to its full length. On one hand she was glad to have escaped his attentions but on the other hand, despite everything she was still a woman. And seeing someone reject her so vehemently hurt.

She immediately shook those thoughts out of her head. She wasn't one to wallow in self-pity, even if it was the license holder had rejected her. It was still better than the alternative the female parahuman subordinates under her were going to face. And/Or the male ones, depending on his sexual orientation.

She selected all the listed entries in the database, and after copying them to a document on her desktop, she put them to print.

Normally such an action would put her in extreme hot waters with the P.R.T. and the government, and inquiries would be led against her as to why she had copied those files out of the server and into her computer. But since the request came from the license holder, who had the right to be provided with any and all information on his v- _targets_ once he'd selected them, from _everyone_ , including the government, she was pretty sure only a single call to the Chief Director would suffice.

As the first of the pages finished printing, he walked upto the printer and took the page off the tray. It was Assault's, and by extension Battery's house, though Tresquartus wouldn't know it until he picked the latter's page up. She honestly pitied the couple.

While she had always thought Asaault could learn to be more disciplined and less wisecracking, and that Battery should try to keep her husband more in line, she would have never wished the couple the fate of being selected as one of the targets of the owner of the Fuck License...

Even though heroes were more or less celebrities and so it was obvious for the holder of the license to target them first.

...

_I guess it's like deaths. You hear about them happening every day but the moment it happens to someone you know, it comes as a shock._

"Hey," she was shaken from her introspection when Tresquartus called out to her. "By chance do you have any of the addresses for heroes working under other branches of the PRT."

"No, I don't. Each director has separate jurisdiction over their branch's capes."

He hummed in acknowledgement to her reply, before asking another question. "What about the villains or rogues in your city then?"

Emily stiffened for a moment before she started to speak - the usual excuse on her lips when she remembered the man in front of her was the license holder.

The words died in her mouth and after giving a long sigh she pulled up yet another database - this one even more confidential than the last. Selecting all the entries in it, she put them to print and then sat down to rest.

This was going to take a while.


	2. Battery

They had just sat down for dinner when the doorbell rang.

Ethan looked at his wife, wondering if they had any other guests coming but her shrug told him that she was as surprised as him.

"I'll get it." Sighing he got up from the table and walked towards the front door. Since the dining room was located just beside the entry hallway, it took him barely half a minute to reach it. Not that that was fast enough for whoever was on the other side of the door, judging by how many times they pressed the doorbell in that time.

He opened the door to an unfamiliar face. "Who-?"

Before he could finish asking the question, the man threw a phone at his face. "Your boss wants to talk to you."

Ethan frowned as he caught the phone and put it to his ear when the man entered his house. Just as he was about to stop him, he heard Piggot's voice from the phone.

"Ethan, listen to me." He froze at the urgency in Piggot's voice and the man took the opportunity to sidestep him. Ethan turned around and grabbed him by the shoulder, but even as he did it Piggot warned him over the phone. "No matter what happens don't try to stop him!"

Surprised at the order he let go of the man. The man smirked back at him before he started looking around and then went into the dining room.

"Why?" Ethan asked suspiciously as he watched the man enter the room before he turned around to close the still open door to his house.

"Because, he holds the _Fuck License_!"

Ethan felt his heart freeze at her words before he ran back to the dining room. There was only one reason why someone who held the license would visit their house. The sight that greeted him was straight out of a nightmare, and one that he'd never known he'd had.

Abigail sat on her chair (which had been pulled back a little) with her face turned to the side, her eyes closed and her hands tightened into fists and resting on the table as the man groped at her tits and sucked and kissed at her neck wildly.

Had it been anyone else assaulting her, Abby would have put him in life support by now, but with the man being the _only one allowed by law to fuck any person over the age of consent,_ all she could do was simply take it. The man had the law on his side, and if she resisted it would come down on her like an angry god. In that sense, the license holder's authority even exceeded the President's.

Ethan could spot said Fuck License on the dinner table, where the man must have put it down after showing it to his wife. While he couldn't see the man's name, the bolded words **LICENSE TO FUCK** jumped out at him even as he looked at it from the opposite direction.

When he looked back at his wife's ongoing assault, he found the man had slipped his right hand under her dress while he nibbled on her right ear. He could clearly make out his hand squeezing her breast through her shirt.

"Abby..." Ethan whispered in horror. A second later he wished he hadn't as her face snapped towards him when she heard him and at that moment he witnessed the shame and humiliation in it.

"Enjoying the show?" the man smirked as he looked towards him, not stopping his ministrations on his wife. Ethan found himself unable to answer, rooted to the spot. The man's smirk somehow widened before he turned towards his wife once more. "Let's give your husband a _real_ performance."

With those words, the man brought up his left hand to grab his wife's face and turned it towards himself, before leaning forward to capture his wife's lips in an aggressive kiss even as her eyes widened in shock at the act.

He got a perfect view of the stranger sucking face with his wife, something Ethan realized must have been a deliberate move on the holder's part. Meanwhile, Abigail dutifully reciprocated the kiss, her shaking hands the only sign of her discomfort, and he caught glimpses of their tongues intertwining with each other whenever they opened their mouths a bit wide.

When the man finally stopped and slowly pulled back, he could see a trail of drool connecting their tongues. When he also pulled out the hand that was groping Abigail's chest out of her shirt, Ethan hoped that meant he was satisfied, but the next words out of his mouth proved he wasn't.

"Strip." The single word was spoken with the authority of the whole law behind it. Abigail only hesitated for a second before she pulled off the tshirt she had been wearing. With the man having already pulled down her during earlier, her tits were now completely exposed.

He clearly caught the embarrassment and shame she felt in showing off her private parts to a complete stranger, in her face as she pulled off her bra too. On the other hand, the man looked at his wife with a huge smile on his face while his eyes glinted with open lust for his wife.

Ethan understood, he did. His wife was funny, charming, determined and incredibly fit. There were very few men who would not find the resulting combination incredibly sexy. He knew _he_ did. But still his understanding only extended to others in allowing them to have a look. _Never_ to touch and certainly not to fuck his wife.

But here he was forced to look on helplessly as his wife pulled down the final piece of clothing down her legs and stood in the nude.

The man, however, seemed delighted as he slowly circled her once, laying his hands all over his wife's body. Licking his lips he gave her his next order. "Bend over the table."

Watching his wife shudder at those words before walking upto the table and bending over it like a whore was too much for Ethan.

"Stop." His voice rang out loudly through the room. Abby looked at him with her eyes full of panic from where she was still bending over the table. The man didn't stop either as he unbuckled his trousers while giving him an unimpressed look.

"You sure you wanna do this, Ethan?" The man asked him with a raised eyebrow as he pulled them down along with his underwear.

Yes, he was. He knew attacking the license holder while he was directly wielding the authority of the license meant he'd be breaking the _Secunda Regula._ As a result directly forfeiting his rights as a person. But he'd be dammed and dead before he let another man fuck his wife in front of him _even_ when he was legally obligated to do so.

Ethan was in the middle of doing exactly that when someone loudly shouting his name distracted him. He looked around at the speaker, before realizing it was coming from the phone he was still holding to his ear when he heard Piggot speak again.

"Listen to me Ethan! Don't do _whatever_ you're thinking of doing. If you try to stop the license holder when he's in the middle of fucking one of his targets because of personal reasons, you know it violates the _Tertia_ _Regula!_ And according to it both the target and the attacker will be judged complicit! If you attack him now, both you _and_ Abigail will be declared _Mancupium_ and you know what that means."

He took a shuddering breath as he let her words flow over him. Piggot was right, if he behaved like a hot-head idiot, his life wouldn't be the only one ruined. At the moment the only thing he could do for Abigail, would be to ignore what was happening to her, lessening the humiliation she was suffering.

By then, the man was already standing behind Abigail with his dick at full mast unsuccessfully trying to get inside of Abigail.

"I understand." Ethan whispered dejectedly, cutting off the call even as he saw the man finally succeed in pushing his dick inside his wife's pussy.

**xxx---xxx---xxx**

Abigail watched Ethan turn around and leave.

She gave a sigh of relief at that - thankful he would be no longer a witness to her ongoing humiliation.

The pain as the man slowly started thrusting into her dry pussy tore little gasps out of her mouth. It was _agonizing_ , she had been not at all prepared for taking his dick but there was nothing she could do about it. As per being the holder of the Fuck License, the man, Lex Tresquartus she remembered from the card beside her, was allowed to fuck any man or woman however he wanted.

So she merely bit her lip as every one of his thrusts sent a wave of pain coursing through her body while the table beneath shook with their movements.

"Huh?" She heard him grunt in surprise even as he continued fucking her. "Your husband left without his dinner? Was he not hungry?"

Abigail thought about pointing out to him that the reason for her husband leaving without eating dinner had nothing to do with his hunger and everything to do with seeing her, his wife, being fucked by a stranger on their dinner table. But as his thrusts started to reach a little bit more into her insides, she found her breath stolen away at the pain that came from it.

He kept thrusting at the same slow pace for a few more minutes, digging deeper and deeper towards her womb until suddenly he came to a complete stop.

"Yeah, this isn't working very well." She heard him speak, annoyed at something.

"Wh-what?" Abigail asked, gasping when he pulled himself out of her completely.

Tresquartus shook his hand at her, telling her to ignore it before asking her where the bedroom was. She weakly pointed towards the stairs which led upto to the second floor. He smiled before calling her husband and telling him to carry her and lead him to their bedroom. She protested she could do it herself but Tresquartus ignored her.

Ethan gave her a despairing look but there was nothing he could do.

According to the _Secunda Regula,_ the license holder could seek information, help or even resources from _anyone_ as long as it was in the pursuit of their sexual pleasure, with a few exceptions like murder and mutilation.

Within a minute she found herself carried in a bridal carry by Ethan as her husband reached their bedroom door with Tresquartus following them.

Once they reached the room, the man went ahead and opened the door for them. "Throw her on the bed."

After Ethan gently laid her on the bed, she saw Tresquartus roll his eyes at them before speaking to her husband. "Thank you, Ethan. You may go now."

Giving her another helpless look, her husband stepped out and in the next moment Abigail's view was obstructed by the leering face of Tresquartus looming over her. He slipped inside her once more without any delay before he started thrusting again. Only this time they were even more rough and forceful.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Abigail was unable to stop herself from voicing her shouts and soon the sounds of him fucking her filled the room. The man looked down at her with savage glee on his face as he started going even harder, grunting like a wild animal as he did and she felt tears sprout in her eyes at his rough treatment of her pussy. After another two or three minutes of that, he suddenly leaned forward and kissed her again.

She allowed his tongue to invade her mouth once more, twisting and turning as if trying to explore every part inside it. Within moments, his regular thrusts became erratic before he slammed himself into her one last time, She screamed as he reached even deeper inside of her, but it was swallowed in his mouth and then she felt him cumming. He gasped against her mouth while keeping himself inside her, as he made sure to dump the rest of his cum inside her.

Abigail squeezed her eyes shut, to stop any tears leaking from her eyes, as the realization finally set in that a man beside her husband was cumming inside of her. That it was the license holder didn't really matter because in the end he still was a man.

Tresquartus jerked his hips a few more times and then he was pulling his body down her torso even as he kept himself sheathed inside her.

He grabbed one of her breasts with a hand and started squeezing it. At the same time, he bent down to take her other into his mouth. He sucked and licked at it, lathering it with his drool as he swirled his tongue around her nipple before biting down on it harshly and earning a shriek out of her. He chuckled at that.

"You like it, huh?" He didn't seem to get discouraged when she didn't reply. "I bet you're a total nympho too, aren't you Abby? Fucking other guys behind Ethan's back."

She opened her tear-stained eyes to glare at him. She knew what he was doing; dirty and degrading talk during sex was nothing new, but she was in no mood to listen to that at the moment. "I don't!"

While the _Secunda Regula_ forced her to comply to his demands, they had to be explicit. If he was expecting her to roleplay of her own accord he was in for a surprise.

"Is that so?" He smirked as he pinched the nipple on her left breast with his fingers, earning a wince from her. "How about some of your co-workers then? Maybe just a handjob or blowjob?"

"Never!" Abigail snapped back with indignation at his implication of her being a slut.

"And what if I tell you to fuck every man in the neighborhood tonight?" Tresquartus asked grinning.

She felt her throat go dry at his words, as fear and panic set in. He could do it. By the _Secunda Regula,_ he was within his rights to do so as long as he gave the men clear orders that no permanent physical harm was to be done to her. She looked up at him paralyzed with fear for a few moments when he suddenly laughed, giving her nipple another pinch. "Hahaha! I'm only _joking_ Abby. I'm not an asshole!"

Saying that, he let go of her breasts before flipping them around on the bed.

"But I _am_ hard again. Let's get back to it. You take the top this time."

**xxx---xxx---xxx**

Ethan looked up from where was sitting in the living room as he heard the man come down the stairs after almost an hour. The man grinned when he saw him looking, standing completely naked. "I used your shower if you don't mind. Also that's one hell of a pussy you got up there."

Ethan looked away first. "Just leave if you're finished."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving. I just need you to lend me a few hundred dollars and some of your clothes."

"No." Ethan's reply seemed to surprise him, as he looked at him incredulously. Ethan let his temper fly. "Why the hell would I lend you _anything_? I don't know you or anything about you except for the fact that you hold the fuck license. And even if I did, why the _fuck_ do you think I would do it after you... after the last hour."

The man gaped at him like a stupid fish. "B-but I need clothes to get laid! And money to buy phones to contact other people."

"You don't need clothes!" Ethan snarled at him. He had the fuck license, he could walk around naked and as long as he showed it to the authorities, no one would arrest him. "And for the the other - here!"

Ethan's feet brought him up to the man, who suddenly seemed afraid of him, before he slapped a fifty dollar bill on his chest. "Take that and go to the Nix-and-Netson shop. You'll find a cheap one there."

As he saw the man run out after getting dressed hurriedly, his PRT issue phone rang out.

"What?!" he snapped, when he saw the caller id.

"Assault. I've just apprehended the _wyrm_." Armsmaster spoke evenly. "I need you to complete my round for the night while I bring him back to the rig,"

"Find someone else!" he replied back angrily. "The license holder just-"

"'I'm aware," Armsmaster interrupted in the same tone, "Which is why I'm not calling Battery to take my shift. I'm sending the route to you now, hurry up and get suited."

Assault growled in rage when he cut the call immediately. Swearing out loud for a few seconds, he quickly ran up the stairs to inform Abby about it. He had to go, after all there was no reason for him to stay at home. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but feeling enraged that Armsmaster had to pick _this_ day of all days to finally capture Lung.


	3. Miss Militia

Hannah finally came back to her apartment just as the first rays of first light were peeking over the horizon, tired and ready to sleep.

But when she heard the sounds coming out of the living room she was instantly on guard, as she distinctly recalled having powered the TV off before going for patrol the last night. Her power responded to her thoughts, coalescing into a Glock as she tip-toed towards the room.

An old movie was playing on the TV - Hannah had seen it before but at the moment the name eluded her. However, what caught most of her attention was the pair of legs she saw dangling from one of the sides of the wide sofa in front of the device.

Her feet padded softly on the floor as she started circling the intruder, keeping her gun trained on them until she had them completely in her sights.

The intruder turned out to be a man of Caucasian descent and seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He lay sideways on the sofa, bare-chested as he watched the TV with something akin to disinterest.

Perhaps it was discriminatory of her, but the first thought Haanah had upon seeing his figure, was whether he was Empire. It was a valid concern - after all, Brocton Bay was the Nazi capital of America and the color of her skin naturally put her on their radar. And while her apartment was in one of the nicer parts of the city that didn't mean anything if the gang had decided to expand their territory.

The intruder finally seemed to notice her, sitting up straight on the sofa while he greeted her. "Finally! I've been waiting."

Hannah frowned at his calm tone, which was entirely unlike someone who had a gun trained on him and a sense of disquiet rose in her at his attitude. Hiding the worry, she questioned him in her most official voice.

"Who are you and why are you in my apartment?"

In answer, the man merely pointed towards the bottom of the television while stretching his torso. "My ID is lying there on top of my shirt. And as for the second question, you'll know when you see it."

Hannah kept the gun trained on him as she walked towards the TV but the man's expression didn't change as he looked back at her without any worry. When she reached the TV, she spared a downwards glance, making sure to keep him in her sight.

What she saw, however, had her lower her gun instantly.

The words **LICENSE TO FUCK** on the card told her everything she needed to know. Nodding at him, she spoke up. "I apologize. Just give me a minute to put my gun away."

"No need, I already know who you are." The man waved away her words. "Now hurry up and strip. i want to get a good look at you without any of your clothes getting in the way."

Hannah hesitated at his words for a moment before she realized it was irrelevant how he had found out. Dismissing the handgun in her hand, she quickly took off her shirt and pants before doing the same to her underwear and then stood with her arms to her side and her body on display to the license holder like a prized animal.

The man leered at her without shame, licking his lips as his eyes, filled with undisguised lust, roamed all over her body - from head to toe - especially focusing on her tits.

"Fucking hell, it's like your body is made for fucking! Color me surprised that you aren't someone's personal fucktoy by now."

Hannah was entirely aware of the feelings that her figure evoked in most people and she had read thousands of posts on the internet commenting on her sexiness and fuckability. She had also caught countless people surreptitiously checking her body out throughout her life, both as a cape and a civilian - including her fellow heroes as well as most Wards.

But almost all of them pretended to look at somewhere else, when she came face to face with them. And _none_ of them had been brazen enough to say something so shameless to her face, unlike the man before her now. Embarrassment welled up inside her at his words even as he continued ogling her body so openly and she found herself wanting to cover up her private parts from his eyes.

However, since that wasn't something she could do, she merely moved her eyes away from the man's face as she instead focused on the space above his head, hoping to distract herself from her current situation.

The man made a few more appreciative remarks regarding her naked figure before calling her attention back to himself.

"Alright, that's enough looking. Now it's time to get to sucking, bitch." The man spoke, pointing to the very visible bulge in his pants. However, when she took a single step towards him, he suddenly interrupted her.

"No, no!" He laughed before pointing down with his right hand. "Bitches don't walk. They _crawl_."

Hannah felt shame creep up her throat at the realization of what he wanted her to do but in the end she swallowed it down and did as ordered; kneeling down and crawling towards him on her knees while the man laughed uproariously. Once she knelt in front of him, her hands reached out and unzipped his pants. Unbuckling them, she started pulling them downwards which almost immediately revealed his cock to her eyes due to him foregoing any underwear.

His manhood sprung up tall and hard, almost hitting her in the face. It was also a bit on the bigger side. Not that she paid too much attention to that fact at the moment, what with her gagging instinctively at the revolting stench coming off it. The smell that assaulted her nose was beyond description and she wondered how long had he gone without washing it.

Her stomach churned at the thought of taking such a thing into her mouth and she felt like throwing up just imagining it but just like before, she couldn't disobey a direct order. And so after pulling his pants down the rest of the way, she brought her mouth back to his hard manhood.

As she took a breath to steady herself and get herself even a little bit used to the smell, another piece of order was relayed to her. "Don't use your hands."

Nodding, she put her hands on his knees as she opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock into her mouth. It tasted _horrible_ , as disgusting as it smelled, and she almost pulled back. Somehow she stopped herself, sealing her lips over his cock while swirling her tongue around the part inside her mouth.

He liked it, if how loudly he moaned was any indication and one his hands started stroking the back of her head. On the other hand, Hannah gagged further at the bitter taste of his cock. Steeling herself, she pushed her head further down, taking a bit more of his cock into her mouth before stopping again, trying to get accustomed to the taste.

She was licking his cock again when all of a sudden the hand stroking her head grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head down. Instantly, Hannah found her mouth filled with his entire length. She gagged and choked at the taste that overwhelmed her as well having the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat while she found her face buried in the hair around his cock and forced to take in the revolting scent through her nose.

“That’s more like it!” Hannah heard him grunt appreciatively as he bucked his hips into her face - his balls hitting her in the chin as a result while spreading her jaw even wider. It was discomforting for a dozen seconds after which it became alarming when he still showed no signs of letting go.

She frantically started slapping his legs as the combination of the stench and taste of his cock made it difficult for her to breath, but he still kept her head pinned against the base of his cock. Just when she started to feel faint, the pressure against the back of her head abated. She pulled back as fast as possible, her body instinctively seeking to breath through her mouth. But before she could follow through on her instinct completely, the pressure was back on her head.

Before any thought could enter her mind, she found herself dragged back down again, until her lips were once more against the base of his manhood. Thankfully, this time he didn’t seem inclined to hold her there as within another second she found herself pulled back on his cock. It wasn’t much, barely an inch, but it was enough in that it gave her the the opportunity to breathe through her nose and she took it before once more having her face buried in his hair.

And like that it continued with the man pretty much using her mouth and throat as a fuck toy, giving no consideration to her.

Had this been anyone else, she would have already cut the session short and kicked them out of her apartment. While there were women who enjoyed being treated roughly and degraded by their partners during sex, she wasn't one of them.

However, since the person who was currently doing this to her held the sex license, none of it mattered. No matter her personal opinion, the matter of the fact was the license holder was allowed by the law itself to use his partners however he saw fit, with a scant few exceptions. And as the current situation didn't involve any of them, she had no right to raise a complaint.

So she didn't - offering no struggles against his hold as he abused her mouth and throat to his desire, forcing her to deepthroat his manhood and to repeatedly bury her nose into his _nauseating_ pubic hair all the while his balls kept slapping her on the jaw.

Through all that, Hannah tried performing according to his orders, using her tongue to massage his cock when she could. She wasn't entirely successful in her efforts - not having enough freedom to use her tongue properly. Instead, she more or less ended up messily slobbering on his cock, her drool dripping down out of her mouth onto his length and trailing downwards to its base, lathering his cock with her spit. Though judging by how the man kept moaning, it didn't seem to detract from his experience.

After about five minutes of the most brutal face-fucking she had received in her life, he once again pushed her head down so that her lips were pressed against the base of his cock and held her there.

She guessed the reason and soon enough had it validated when she felt ropes of his cum shooting down her throat. She instinctively swallowed the cum she could so as not to suffocate, which turned out to be a wise decision, as he came an incredible amount inside of her mouth. And like before she felt herself growing faint at the lack of oxygen.

When he finally let her go, Hannah fell back, coughing and gasping for air.

“Tch, you wasted it.” She heard him mutter as she threw up the rest of his cum still left in her mouth. However, when she looked up at him, there was no trace of anger in his face. Instead, he was grinning at her while stroking his cock with his hand, which was somehow already half-erect. When he nodded his head towards his manhood, Hannah knew what he wanted even without a word.

She got up on her feet, swaying slightly, before stepping towards where he sat on the sofa as she put her knees on either side of him and using his shoulders as a balance, lowered herself into his manhood. While she wasn’t wet by any definition of the word, her drool mixed with his cum gave his cock enough lubrication to slip inside her without too much trouble.

He back arched in pleasure as her pussy engulfed his manhood hissing through his teeth, even as she winced at the sensation of his cock pushing into and spreading wide her dry vagina. But just like before she voiced no complaint, and ignoring her pain, started moving her hips up and down his length.

“Fuuuuuck!” He groaned as one of his hands latched onto her hips as it started kneading the flesh there, while the other did the same to one of her tits. “God, you’re such a slut. And so much better at this than Battery.”

Hannah paused for a second as her brain worked though his last statement before she started moving again.

So that was why Ethan had been so unlike his usual self yesterday - the couple had been visited by the license holder. In that sense, her not being a relationship with anybody at the moment worked to her advantage, as there wasn't anyone to feel jealous about her having sex with someone else. Or her feeling guilty about it.

A stinging slap delivered to her hips, had her jerk back to the present as she focused on the person whose cock she was currently riding.

"Pick up the pace, bitch." He told her while keeping his eyes closed and head pulled back.

Hannah did as ordered, encircling her arms around his neck for a better grip as she started moving faster. While rather painful at first, her vagina slowly got more and more wet with each passage of his cock inside of her, until eventually the wet, sloppy sounds of the two of them having sex filled the living room.

Somewhere in the middle of it, his hips started moving too, burrowing his rock hard cock a bit more into her vagina and the sounds of them slapping their bodies together grew louder and louder. His eyes opened and she saw they were filled with unquenchable desire as they took in her naked figure bouncing on his cock.

His fingers dug in harshly over where they lay on her body, squeezing them hard enough that she could feel it through the haze of sex that was slowly clouding her thoughts. She gasped at the sensation of his fingers wrapped around her flesh, knowing with certainty that they'd leave marks on her olive skin.

As sweat flew off their bodies at the pace of their fucking, Hannah felt a fire growing in her core. She found herself moaning unconsciously as her body betrayed her, with each thrust of his burning and pulsing cock into her vagina making her moan in desire.

The hand punishing at her tit suddenly dropped away as he grabbed her hips with both his hands and started slamming her down on his length. She felt her eyes roll back into her head as the tip of his cock started to kiss the entrance to her womb even as the fire turned into a raging inferno inside of her.

And then suddenly he stopped moving, slamming her down his cock so that his tip was kissing her womb while his balls were resting against her vagina's opening. Through a mind lost in haze, she wondered why, when she felt something warm and hot filling up her insides.

A whine left her mouth as her addled mind connected the dots before the actual reality of what was happening pierced through the haze in her mind.

Hannah looked at the man, who was currently filling up her entirely unprotected womb with his cum, in alarm and horror and realized he wasn't even looking at her, instead he was gazing off into the distance with unfocused eyes and a stupid grin on his face. One of her arms grabbed his bare shoulders and started shaking him as she finally found her voice. "St-stop! I'm not on the pill!"

At her actions, his eyes finally regained their focus but when they fixed on her, she noticed they only contained annoyance in them.

"So? You're actually crazy if you think I'm not going to cum inside of you." He scoffed at her and then as if to prove his point, jerked his hips into her vagina a couple of times as he held her hips against him. "Why the _fuck_ would I do that when I have a perfectly warm and tight cunt like yours? Now quiet the fuck down and take the rest of my cum into your cunt."

Hannah fell silent, her protests dying in her throat at his words. She stayed in that position until he was finished cumming, even as the alarming thoughts of suddenly being pregnant blared through her mind.

When she finally felt his limp manhood slip out of her vagina, she took a deep breath to calm herself as she prepared to move away from him. At that time, he spoke up again. "Get a good hold of me."

She did as ordered, confused as to why, only for him get up from the sofa while holding onto her by her hips. By the time he walked to the bedroom with her, Hannah realized he was already going for the next round, and she was justified in her thoughts when after dropping her on the bed, he crawled onto it and over her.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sex License in Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013844) by [ReZeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReZeta/pseuds/ReZeta)




End file.
